Hablemos de Back in Black
by NaveganteAtribulado
Summary: La nueva ayudante de Pepper Potts debe pasar unos dias en casa del excéntrico Tony Stark mientras Pepper vuelve de un viaje de empresa.


**¡Hola! Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo. **

**Esta vez traigo un fic sobre Tony Stark.**

**Otra ida de olla para mi querida Susan_Lestrange, que lleva semanas esperando este fic.**

**Te lo dedico, guapa.**

**Hablemos de "Back in Black"**

No sabía por qué había accedido a encargarse del puesto de ayudante de Tony Stark cuando Potts le pidió el favor. No sabía como esa mujer podía soportar a ese hombre. Era excéntrico, maniático, mujeriego e insomne. Era una pesadilla oírle trastear todas las noches. Por que claro, al ser la ayudante de Stark, debía estar cerca de él en todo momento, o eso había dicho Stark.

Así que ahí estaba ella, sentada en el salón de la casa de Tony Stark. En ese enorme sofá de color blanco, con su ordenador portátil en las piernas haciendo un informe para Pepper Potts.

Bostezó. Estaba aburrida. Entonces decidió poner algo de música. A Stark no le incomodaría. Se pasaba media vida encerrado en el garaje, trabajando.

Buscó la lista de reproducción automática y le dio al "play".

"Back in black  
>I hit the sack<br>I've been too long I'm glad to be back "

Dejó que la música la envolviera mientras bailaba a su aire en el salón, con movimiento de air guitar incluido.

"That's kept me hanging about  
>I keep looking at the sky<br>'Cause it's gettin' me high  
>Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die"<p>

Siguió bailando hasta el final de la canción. Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que la canción había terminado, Tony Stark la observaba curioso, con la cabeza ladeada. Se quedó quieta de pronto y se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Señor Stark...- dijo resollando levemente- Estaba... Yo.. Acababa de terminar el trabajo y..

Stark movió la mano restándole importancia.

-No se disculpe señorita Baltoy...

-Bathory- lo corrigió ella.

-Eso he dicho...- respondió Stark, contrariado.

Susan puso los ojos en blanco.

-He de reconocer que ha sido una escena adorable, sí- continuó Stark acercándose a ella.

Susan se colocó la falda de tubo que llevaba y se adecentó la camisa.

Tony enarcó una ceja ,y observó atentamente, cuando la camisa de ella se pegó al cuerpo de la muchacha mientras se la adecentaba, insinuando considerablemente las curvas femeninas.

-Gracias, señor Stark...

Él negó con la cabeza

-No, llámame Stark. Esto no es esa aburrida oficina. Esto es mi casa. Aquí solo soy Tony. Aunque ahí abajo- señaló las escaleras que conducían al garaje- soy Iron Man.

-Ah- dijo ella.

Él sonrió con esa arrebatadora y sexy sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-No, mentira. Ahí también soy Tony.

Ella se rió.

-Una pequeña broma, querida...- puso una mano en la zona baja de su espalda y caminó con ella acompañándola de nuevo al sofá.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un refrigerio? ¿Champán? ¿Vino? ¿Ambas?- habló con ese sugerente tono en su voz que no avecinaba nada bueno. Dejaba entrever el peligroso juego de Tony Stark. Un juego al que muchas mujeres habían jugado antes que Susan.

-¡Oh! Mmmm Una Coca-Cola, por favor...- dijo torpemente.

-Claro. Acompáñame, por favor.-dijo él con su habitual tono de voz juguetón.

Puso una mano en la espalda de Susan, bajándola desvergonzadamente. Caminando así con ella hasta la cocina. Esa actitud en Stark la había desconcertado. Sabía de sobra que no era el tipo serio que todos pensaban que era, pero nunca la había tratado de esa forma. Nunca.

Stark sacó un par de latas de Coca-Cola de la nevera y se dispuso a servir los vasos mientras Susan escrutaba la cocina concienzudamente. Curiosa, atenta a cada detalle. Stark, alzó la mirada y la observó detenidamente. Era una visión exquisita. Esos enormes ojos verdosos escrutando curiosos cada rincón de su cocina, esa leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. La manera en que se abrían involuntariamente las aletas de su nariz... Era deliciosa toda ella y parecía no darse cuenta.

Susan giró el rostro hacia él y comprobó la miraba. Más bien la analizaba con la mirada. Se ruborizó.

-¿Qué sucede, Señor Stark?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y volvió a su tarea con los refrigerios.

Susan no se lo tragó. Lo había descubierto.

-Ahmmm.-titubeó un momento antes de hablar- Y...¿Hace cuanto que la señorita Potts y usted...?- comenzó ella, pero Stark la interrumpió.

-No hablemos de Pepper. No cuando estamos los dos juntos. Aquí y ahora...

Esas palabras la despertaron por completo.

Stark se acercó a ella ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

-Y, ¿de qué quiere hablar, señor Stark?- preguntó ella mirándole por encima de su vaso de Coca-Cola, mientras bebía.

Él sonrió.

-De ti. De mi. De AC/DC. De "Back in Black".- dijo con parsimonia.

Ella dejó el vaso en la encimera.

-¿De usted y de mi?- preguntó ella mirándolo. Sentía que el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa.

-De esos labios que no se callan- repuso él y se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y acarició su brazo suavemente provocando que a Susan se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Reprimió un escalofrío de deseo. Stark lo notó. Claro que lo notó. Ella respiraba un poco más agitadamente de lo normal y lo observaba con la mirada encendida. Hablaron sin palabras. Se lo dijeron todo y nada. Tony Stark era así. Le gustaba la palabrería, en su justa medida.

Cogió a Susan suavemente de la nuca atrayéndola hacia él. Susan se aferró al cuello de él con un gemido ahogado. Stark aferró la cintura de Susan con ambas manos y la aupó sentándola sobre sus caderas. Ella le rodeó con las piernas y jadeó

- ¡Vaya Señor Stark! Ahora entiendo lo del "Hombre de Hierro"- dijo al notar esa presión en su entrepierna.

-Y eso que aun no has visto nada.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior por esa sugerente proposición escondida tras las palabras de él.

Los labios de Tony Stark besaron el cuello de Susan mientras sus manos le desabrochaban la camisa y besaban cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a la vista, desde la clavícula hasta su ombligo, erizando la piel de la muchacha tras su paso. Le quitó la camisa y la tiró en algún punto de la cocina dejando a la chica semidesnuda de cintura para arriba. Ella aferró la camisa de él y se deshizo de ella con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios sonrosados por el paso de los labios de Tony sobre ellos. Stark sentó a la muchacha en la encimera y empezó a besar la piel visible de sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Susan se tumbó sobre la encimera sintiendo el corazón latir a un ritmo desenfrenado. Stark tomó los pechos de ella entre sus manos, masajeándolos, y volviéndola completamente loca. Descendiendo poco a poco sus labios por el abdomen femenino hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Se la quitó con un simple movimiento. Y lo mismo sucedió con las medias. Se inclinó hacia la entrepierna de Susan y la miró con una sonrisa lobuna. Comenzó a besar la piel que quedaba por encima de la goma de las braguitas y no mucho después el interior de los muslos de ella, dándose cuenta de la calidez que nacía dentro del cuerpo de la mujer. Susan gimió de placer al sentir esos suaves besos que sin duda alguna estaban dedicados hechamente a volverla totalmente loca. Deseaba a ese hombre. Sobre ella, alrededor de ella. Pero sobre todo, dentro de ella. Y Stark lo sabía. Hundió sus dientes en la fina tela de la ropa interior de ella y deslizó la prenda por las piernas de ella. Susan se mordió el labio inferior, pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo, Stark lo hizo presa entre los suyos, succionándolo suavemente, bebiendo de él. Susan enterró sus manos en el pelo de él atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Espera, muñeca...- jadeó él.

Se separó de ella un breve momento y se deshizo de sus propios pantalones. Y en ese momento, la joven fue consciente del verdadero hombre de acero.

"Oh dios mio" fue todo el pensamiento consciente que pudo hilar hasta el momento. Pero todo pensamiento se nubló cuando el mujeriego multimillonario se deshizo de sus bóxers. Susan fue incapaz siquiera de pensar con normalidad.

Tony tomó a Susan por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí volviendo a sentarla en sus caderas y con un simple movimiento se hizo dueño de la húmeda intimidad de la chica. Susan gimió hundiendo los labios en el cuello de él y cerrando los ojos.

Apoyó la espalda de la chica contra la pared y se apoyó en la estructura con una mano, mientras su diestra estaba posada en las caderas de ella guiando los movimientos de ambos. Salió de ella un momento solo para volver a tomar posesión de su feminidad. Ambos gimieron.

Susan se apoderó de los labios de Tony Stark reclamándolos en un beso casi salvaje y él gimió contra la boca de ella segundos antes de que la lengua de Susan se apropiara de la suya.

Él cogió la mano de ella con su siniestra entrelazando los dedos y la apoyó contra la pared. Aprentándola cada vez que se introducía dentro de ella después de salir. Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, volviéndolos locos a ambos, hasta que llegó el momento culmen. Los labios de Tony, demasiado ocupados en besar uno de los pechos de Susan, de repente dejaron escapar un gemido que murió ahogado contra la piel de ella. El gemido de ella fue audible mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Tony sintiéndose caer por el borde de un abismo de placer. Se quedaron allí, un momento de pie, tratando de recuperarse. Respirando agitadamente. El uno aún dentro de la otra. Tony apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella recuperando el aliento.

Estaban tumbados delante de la chimenea eléctrica de Tony. Una clase de invento que funcionaba con alcohol de quemar, pero era igual de cálido y menos peligroso. Susan no se detuvo a pensar en el alcohol de quemar o en el peligro de... ¿De qué hablábamos? En efecto.

Estaban tumbados sobre la alfombra de piel. Susan en brazos de Tony, que la acariciaba la cintura y la cadera en modo ascendente, con cariño. Mirándola a los ojos, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Susan fue a hablar. Tratar de decir algo, pero Tony fue más rápido y puso un dedo en los labios negando suavemente con la cabeza. Ella introdujo el dedo de él en su boca y lo mordió suavemente.

Él dejó escapar una sonrisa lasciva que revelaba demasiado de sus intenciones. Esa misma sonrisa se proyectó en la entrepierna de Susan. De repente se sintió arder, de nuevo.

Tony pareció leerle el pensamiento. Se deslizó hasta la intimidad de ella dejando suaves besos hasta la zona. Ella jadeó. "Joder. Joder. No sé si esto es el cielo o el infierno, pero me quedo aquí".

Él abrió las piernas de ella delicadamente y la muchacha solo pudo gemir ante las reacciones que en su cuerpo provocaban Tony, sus manos y su dichosa y bendita lengua.

Solo cuando ella gimió su nombre en voz alta, se detuvo. "El muy narcisista..."

El multimillonario se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se deslizó de nuevo hasta la boca de Susan. Besándola suavemente.

-¿Aun tienes ganas de más, muñeca?- preguntó lascivamente.

Ella lo miró.

-Nunca dejaré de tener ganas de usted, Señor Stark...

Él enarcó una ceja. A pesar de todo, ella seguía llamándolo "Señor Stark".

-Oh... Ya veo... Es eso... Te pone el rollo jefe-empleada...- dijo en tono divertido.

Susan se mordió el labio inferior. Divertida. Casi como una niña a la que acaban de pillar haciendo una trastada.

-Ha descubierto mi secreto... - se mordió el labio inferior.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso-se acercó a su oído depositando un camino de besos hasta él- Solo yo, puedo morder ese labio, señorita Bathory.

Susan se sintió al borde del colapso.

-¿Solo usted?

Stark se apoderó de los labios de ella, besándolos con ardor, pasión y desenfreno. Se separo un leve milímetro de ellos.

-Solo yo...

Susan se despertó a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Tony, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo del excéntrico multimillonario, y un brazo abrazando la cintura de él, mientras que el brazo de Tony la apretaba contra él, recostado en las caderas de ella.

La muchacha se restregó los ojos suavemente dejando escapar un ligero bostezo. Lo miró dormir durante un momento, hasta que al fin se despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo él desperezándose y frotando la espalda de ella con una mano, cariñosamente.

-Buenos días- dijo ella mirándolo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.

-Sigues aquí- suspiró él.

-Si quieres me voy- dijo ella de mala uva de pronto.

-No, muñeca. No iba por ese camino. Temía que te hubieras largado y tuviera que quedarme solo, sin la compañía de esos ojos verdes.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba hasta en el nacimiento del cabello. Pero en lugar de besarle, como quería hacer, dijo:

-O sea, que solo me quieres en tu cama por que tengo unos ojos bonitos...

Tony Stark la miró contrariado.

-Te quiero en mi cama. Y tienes unos ojos preciosos- dijo tras un momento- Una cosa no quita la otra, señorita Bathory.

Susan esbozó una media sonrisa, visiblemente satisfecha con la respuesta.

Volvió a recostarse en el pecho de él, mientras su dedo delineaba las formas de su abdomen y su pecho. Deteniéndose en el reactor implantado en mitad del pecho de él. Lo acarició suavemente con la yema del dedo índice. Tony dio un ligero respingo, pero nada más. Susan lo miró al notar el respingo. Puso una mano sobre el reactor y se estiró para depositar un suave beso en los labios de él.

-Entonces... ¿Cuando quieres que me vaya?- susurró contra sus labios.

-No quiero que salgas nunca jamás de esta cama- dijo él con voz ronca. Con un movimiento rodó en la cama, quedando ella bajo el cuerpo de él.

Susan enarcó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que Iron Man estaba listo para otro asalto.


End file.
